10 Mini FanFics Challenge
by Protector-of-Atlantis
Summary: My contribution to the challenge issued on the Major Lorne/Kavan Smith Thunk Thread on Gateworld.


Okay, here is my contribution to the fanfic challenge issued by **Cathain Nottingham** on the GateWorld Forum. And please, I BEG you, PLEASE don't laugh too much at my iPod choices :D. Although you probably will be wondering about me after seeing them. lol

**The Challenge**: Hit shuffle on your music player (iTunes or whatever you use), hit play on the first song and write for as long as the song lasts. When it ends, so does your writing.

In the end you should have ten very mini-fics.

P.S. There's an update/info at the bottom if you're intrested on my other stories.

* * *

Fic 1

Song: Our Song by Taylor Swift

Walking through the halls of Atlantis, he could tell that this would be a good day. Making his way to the mess hall, Evan had a spring in his step that was a bit atypical for him, but he didn't mind. He knew that when he got to his destination, she would be there.

It started as a friendship; the new nurse whose care he was under had caught his eye. Over the weeks the friendship grew into something more. Now was his chance to see where it could go. And this decision came after coincidentally stopping by the botany lab for fresh flowers.

* * *

Fic 2

Song: Why Haven't I Heard from You by Reba McEntire

He was long over due. And he was cursing himself for foolishly letting the new scientist on the team wander off. Only moments after he had begun to mentally kick himself, Evan breathed a small sigh of relief when he saw the young man jogging back to camp.

Rushing over to meet him halfway, Evan failed to see the small hole in front of him. As his foot collided with the hole, he found his balance slipping away and the next moment, he was lying on top of the bewildered geologist. "You know," he said, rolling onto his back, "we have radios for a reason."

* * *

Fic 3

Song: Just a Dream by Carrie Underwood

Standing in front of the gate at this moment was one of the hardest moments in his life. Lying before him was the casket of a man who had, on many occasions, saved his life and the lives of countless others in Atlantis and in the Pegasus Galaxy. Evan fought back the tears and tried to remain strong for the sake of his team and countless others gathered in the gate room. At the voice of Elizabeth Weir, his gaze moved from the casket to the expedition leader. He could see the pain and sorrow in her eyes as she gave a moving eulogy for a dear friend who had been killed by the freakish side effects of an Ancient machine. Moments later, the Stargate activated and he helped carry the body of Dr. Carson Beckett through the event horizon to his final resting place on earth. As the wormhole disengaged, all he could do was stand there and look at the gate room ramp as the casket was loaded onto a cart and wheeled away.

* * *

Fic 4

Song: Sugar, We're Goin Down by Fall Out Boy

Evan smiled at the sight before his eyes. He couldn't believe that his commanding officer was actually on a makeshift stage in the Atlantis mess hall, playing his guitar that he didn't even know existed, to various music styles and songs. Talent night had been organized weeks ago but this was his first attendance. Not by choice but by an order. An order that if disobeyed would be punishable by having to baby sit McKay for a week. Lost in thought and amusement, he didn't even notice that Sheppard had finished his act. The next thing he knew, his heart dropped at the words he heard next. "Major, your turn."

* * *

Fic 5

Song: Shattered (Turn the Car Around) by O.A.R.

Looking through the box of pictures on his bed, Evan Lorne found himself lost in a flood of memories. The predominate one that surfaced was of his days before he joined the Air Force; long before he found out that Atlantis was more than just a myth. As the sea breeze from the open window ruffled his hair, he glanced down and was met with the eyes of his ex-girlfriend.

Their relationship was like any other at first. Then after a month, that all changed. Evan didn't know how many times his heart had been shattered by this girl. No matter how many times she betrayed him, he always found himself being drawn back to her.

* * *

Fic 6

Song: Little Bit of Life by Craig Morgan

The sun shone brightly that day. Filling the trees with light and reflecting off of the water, Evan found himself smiling at the noises of his team and a few others enjoying a well deserved break on the mainland. He didn't know who had brought the stereo and the CDs but he didn't really care.

Laughing at the commotion in the small lake below him, Evan took a running start and grabbed the rope that dangled in front of him. Swinging out over the middle of the water, he let go and splashed gracefully into the cool, refreshing lake. Surfacing he was met with a splash from one of his teammates. After escaping the "fight", Evan swam to the shore and lay in the sun, allowing himself to take in beauty of it all.

* * *

Fic 7

Song: Big Star by Kenny Chesney

The break on Earth was greatly appreciated in more ways than one. Besides the fact of having a vacation back home, it was the PERFECT opportunity for Evan to make a surprise visit to his sister, who had just been revealed as the winner of a karaoke contest.

Making his way backstage, Evan immediately spotted his sister, along with her two children, sitting on a small bench close to the stage. As soon as she saw him, the two embraced like they hadn't seen each other in ages. But Evan could see something was wrong.

"What is it?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

"I'm scared, Ev." She replied almost tearfully.

"Don't be." He said. "You'll do fine. Now go and break a leg!"

* * *

Fic 8

Song: With Arms Wide Open by Creed

As he rushed through the hospital halls, Evan could barely keep his balance as he nearly toppled over all the people that were in his way. He couldn't believe that today was the day. He also couldn't believe how many stings he had to pull to be able to get here today.

As he rounded a corner, he slowed down briefly to see the sign pointing him in the direction of the maternity ward. When he figured out where his final destination was, he once again increased his pace. After 5 minutes of nearly running and jogging, he was met with the sight of his family gathered around a large set of windows.

"Evan!" his mother called out. "You made it! And just in time. They're brining him in now." Breathing heavily, he glanced through the windows and saw the nurse brining in his new nephew.

* * *

Fic 9:

Song: Over you by Daughtry

The tears ran down his face as he read the letter. After all these years, he thought he was finally able to move one. But that feeling changed as he read the words that stared back at him from the paper in his hand. As he finished reading, Evan folded the letter and walked to his window, glancing out at Atlantis' North Pier.

Despite everything that he had gone through with her when they were younger, he was still emotionally attached to her. And now, the news of her death was like a fire that had once been extinguished but was now being rekindled. And he didn't know what he was going to do next.

* * *

Fic 10:

Song: Paralyzer by Finger Eleven

Trying to gaze through the crowds, Evan could hardly see where he was going. All he knew was that he needed something cold to drink… and he didn't care WHAT it was. The mess hall filled with the loud music of a "celebration", one that he was unsure of what exactly was being celebrated. What he DID know was that it wasn't helping his mood any and the music wasn't helping to ease his aching head. After being ambushed, assaulted and nearly killed, Evan just wanted the long day to be finally over.

As he finally got to a decent destination, he picked up a cup of whatever and began to drink. As soon as he was satisfied with the drink, he began to try and make his way to his quarters for a long relaxing rest. That's when he was met with the gaze and smile of a young scientist. As he stood fixated on her, she began to move his way. Suddenly, his crappy day was beginning to turn around.

* * *

And if you guys are wondering: Chapter 7 of "In These Stone's Horizon's Sing" and Chapter 3 of "Grace Like Rain" are in the works.. Hopefully one or the other will have an update soon. Just been really busy as of late. Plus with going back to school in a few weeks, I've been pretty occupied trying to get things organized.


End file.
